Systems are known that facilitate various processes in the production cycle of a label or tag. One such system known as GOES uses a limited number of hubs that are synchronized once a day to allow communication therebetween via a local area network. Once synchronized all customer orders, product updates, table amendments etc. can be distributed by a Global Router to and between all of the hubs. Each hub is further connected to a number of subsidiary sites which communicate with their parent hub by synchronization as well. In order for an order change from a subsidiary site to be updated at all of the hubs, the subsidiary site must first be synchronized at the parent hub and then the order change replicated and sent to other hub sites through the daily synchronization and routing process. Not only does this system require replication of all of the data at all of the hubs, but the synchronization process for routing information includes an inherent delay. Because of the delay, one or more hubs may be operating with obsolete information during a portion of the day before the synchronization process occurs. Typically, the system is set up so that only the parent hub has order entry capabilities and the subsidiary sites are limited to production based on data received from the hub. Once data is received at a production site it can be processed as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,434. The systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,643; 5,239,622 and 5,345,091 can interact with the GOES system to create printing jobs, edit formats and enter print data.